


At War's Ending

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Series: Hard Left Turn [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Thane Krios Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck
Summary: On board the Normandy, time slowed to a crawl.





	1. Chapter 1

On board the Normandy, time slowed to a crawl.

In MedBay, he allowed Dr. Chakwas to tend to his ribs, welcoming the pain as a distraction from the memories that pressed at him. He could not lose focus now. His Siha would finish her mission, the Citadel would open, and the Reapers would end.

“She'll make it. I know she will.” Kaidan's voice trembled as he slumped against the wall in exhaustion.

A heavy silence fell, seeming to press against his lungs. Thane could not help the ragged gasp that forced its way out of his chest, sending a fresh wave of pain through him. Dr. Chakwas frowned and opened her omni-tool. “Take a deep breath.” He obeyed, taking a second painful breath. Making an adjustment to her instuments, she bent back over him.

Across the room, Lt. Vega paced, muttering something he could not quite hear. “I can't take this,” he said suddenly, stopping to look at Kaidan. “What's happening?”

“Hammer Force is gone.” The Major's shoulders slumped. “Sword is still hanging on.”

“God damn it.” Lt. Vegas leaned against the wall, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. “Come on. I can't believe-”

_-this.” Eyes wide, she stares at me, data pad held in trembling hands. “What-what are you going to do?”_

_Miranda's data pad held his salvation. “I will live-”_

“Holy shit.” Kaidan's exclamation brought him back to reality. A grin split his face as tears ran down his cheeks. “She did it. The arms are opening. EDI, open a comm link.”

“Her comm link is active but I am not receiving a response.”

With a deep breath, Thane tried to calm his racing heart. “Siha?” His voice wavered. “The Citadel is opening and the Crucible is docking. It is over.” In the tense silence that followed, Kaidan's ragged breathing made his scales crawl. “Please answer me.”

The only sound was a single, heartbreaking sob. Tears stung his eyes.

Lt. Vega swore loudly. “She's alive.”

Alive, and wounded, and alone. It was difficult to breath. “We are coming for you,” he heard himself say. “You must hold on.”

Kaidan turned to look at him, but did not hesitate. “Cortez, we need a-”

“Shuttle is prepped and ready to go. Let's bring her home.”

Bless them both. Redressing, Thane stood. Dr. Chakwas had done her work well. He would be able to fight once more. Nothing would stand in his way until he reached Shepard. “EDI, how long do we have?”

“Given the power needed, I estimate we have 25 minutes before the Crucible is fully charged.”

Vega grabbed his weapon.“What the hell are we doing standing around? Let's go.”

Dr. Chakwas pressed an emergency kit into the Lieutenant's hands. “EDI, I want a full report as soon as you reach her. I'll have everything ready when you return.”

“Acknowledged. I am tracking her life signs” EDI said, as they made their way to the lift. “I suggest we hurry.”

“Major.” Admiral Hackett's voice reverberated in the lift. Thane tensed. Did the Admiral mean to forbid them from reaching Shepard?

“Shepard wouldn't leave one of us behind, Sir.”

“Understood, Major. But I won't risk the Normandy. If you don't make it back in time, we'll leave with the rest of the fleet.”

“We understand the risks."

“We'll get you as close as possible. Good luck.” Thane felt the Normandy shift under him as the door to the shuttle bay opened.

The rest of the crew was gathered next to the shuttle. Their hushed conversation died as Thane drew near. He felt a rush of affection for them all. His Siha could not have chosen any finer companions. They would not fail her now.

“There's no room for error.” Kaidan said, without preamble, as they boarded the shuttle. “Stay together and keep moving. Any questions?” The only sound was Tali loading her shotgun. “Good. Thane, you and EDI will take point. I'll be right behind you. Garrus and Vega, watch our six. The rest of you, keep an eye on our flank and kill anything that gets in our way.”

Lt. Cortez twisted in his seat. “Major, this is as close as Joker can get us. We need to launch.”

“Go.”

_Just a few moments more, Siha. Hold on._ Thane gripped his rifle as the Citadel loomed large in the cockpit window.

As they enter the Citadel, Kaidan's final order is unnecessary. No life stirs within its walls. The vast emptiness of the Citadel is unnerving. Every sense is on high alert as they press further into the Citadel, guided by EDI's instructions.

“What the fuck? Where are all the bodies?” Vegas hissed as they turned a corner.

“Goddess.”

As one, the entire company froze. Next to the nearby maintenance hatch was a pool of blood, shockingly bright against the white tile. Beside the pool of blood was a single hand print, as if someone had fallen and pushed themselves up. A trail of bloody footprints continued down the hall.

Unthinking, Thane bolted forward, ignoring Kaidan's shout. His vision narrowed until all he could see was was the trail of blood. _Too much blood_ , he thought in a panic. Were they too late?

The trail eventually lead into a large room. The shutters had been opened and Thane could see the final moments of Operation Earth. Set in front of the window was a console of some kind.. Two figures lay slumped in front of it. To his shock, he realized one was Admiral Anderson. The other-

_No_. He fell to his knees next to her, heart breaking at the sight.

Horrified gasps came from behind him as the rest of the crew reached them. “Oh, Lola.”

His Siha lay in a pool of blood, her face lacerated and bruised, her armor scorched and melted. The smell of burnt flesh made his nostrils close involuntarily. How had this happened? Was she breathing? He reached out a trembling hand only to flinch away at EDI's command.

“Thane, do not touch her.”

Kaidan knelt next to him, medkit in hand. “EDI, is she-please...” The other man' voice broke.

_He is crying_ , Thane thought in dull surprise. He felt numb, as if battle sleep had already taken him. He turned back to Shepard. The sickly orange glow from her implants was visible beneath her skin. Surely if her implants were working-

“She is alive, but we must get her to Dr. Chakwas immediately. Doctor, are you receiving?” EDI stood, omni-tool open as she began to relay information back to the Normandy. “Work quickly Major. We do not have a lot of time.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Thane saw Vega kneel next to Anderson. “He's dead.”

“This human male is dead as well.” Javik's voice brought everyone's head up. They had all been so focused on Shepard that no one had noticed the third body in the room.

“It's the Illusive Man!” Liara gasped. “What happened here?”

Before anyone could answer, EDI's voice sent them into a flurry of activity. “We must go now.”

Thane shifted, intending to carry Shepard, but Vega put a hand on his arm. “Let me. You can't carry her with your ribs.” He nodded as the Lieutenant gently lifted her. “Almost home, Commander. Hold on.”

Next to him, Kaidan carefully draped Admiral Anderson across his shoulders.

Across the room, Liara lifted the Illusive Man in a biotic field. “I want to do an autopsy.”

There was no time for anyone to object. The race back to the shuttle was hampered by three additional bodies and they barely made it back to the Normandy on time. The shuttle lands and he heard Kaidan shout. A moment later the Normandy shuddered under them as the fleet fled the Crucible's beam.

“It is truly over.”

The wonder in Javik's voice made his eyes blur with tears. Mindless of his ribs, Thane fell to his knees beside Shepard's prone body. As the shuttle hatched opened, revealing Dr. Chakwas, he reached out and took her hand, clutching it to his chest.

_Hold on, Siha. You cannot die now. The Reapers are finished._


	2. Chapter 2

Thane left Tali in Med Bay with Shepard, and went to find Garrus.

Lt. Vega was in the galley, carefully sorting through the larder in preparation for the evening meal. He glanced up as Thane drew near. “He took the lift.” The Lieutenant's voice was pitched low, as if the very act of speaking would shatter the unnatural atmosphere of the Normandy.

With Shepard in critical condition and EDI badly damaged and off-line, the Normandy had become a vessel in mourning. Normally, the mess hall, and lounges were filled with crew members, the sound of their laughter making the ship come alive. Now, as the fleet limped slowly back to Earth, the Normandy was virtually silent as the days crawled by. A ghost ship, Dr. Chakwas had said one night, as they ate.

It was an apt description, Thane thought as he took the lift down to Engineering. The hallways are nearly empty as well. The few crew members he does see are silent and grim. They shook their heads when he inquired about Garrus.

Finally, he found Garrus in the deserted shuttle bay. The Turian did not turn to look at him as he entered. They stood in silence for several moments before Garrus set down the half assembled sniper rifle in his hand. He picked up the detached scope, turning it in his hands.

“She gave me this, the morning after the party, right before we left the Citadel. I mentioned it in passing and she just...went out and bought it.”

“Yes. She spent the day shopping with EDI.” He had returned to the apartment that night to find her gleefully wrapping the gifts they had ordered.

The scope slipped out of Garrus' hand and clattered against the workbench. “Tali warned me. I thought if she came with me...I can't go in there, Thane. I can't see her like that. She looks so small and-” Garrus broke off abruptly, still refusing to look over at him. Turians were incapable of crying, but the deepening of his subvocals and the way his mandibles flared wide spoke plainly of his anguish.

“I understand. It is...difficult to see her this way.”

That was all he dared admit out loud. He wondered what Garrus would think if he confessed how repulsed he felt sitting next to the empty body of his Siha. Where she had gone, he did not know. Shepard did not subscribe to any human religion. 

Yet, humans did not believe as Drell did. Her body breathed on its own and Dr. Chakwas had assured him that even though she remained unconscious, Shepard could still hear the world around her. So, despite the visceral horror he felt, he seized that small glimmer of hope and spent hours at her side, letting his memories flow freely, hoping his voice would lead her back home. But, as the days passed unchanging, her assurances seemed almost cruel.

With a sigh, he focused back on Garrus. He did not blame the Turian at all for leaving Med Bay. “Come when you are ready.” Garrus nodded but did not say anything. After a moment, Thane left him to his task and went back to Med Bay.

Tali looked up from the data pad she was reading aloud from as he entered. “Oh. He didn't come back with you.”

“No,” he said, settling back into the chair he rarely moved from. As he always did, Thane took Shepard's hand, trying not to flinch at how chilled her fingers were, desperately searching her face for signs of life. But it was in vain. Her face remained as pale and lifeless as it had since they had found her on the Citadel. Blinking back tears of disappointment, he tucked her hand back under the blanket that covered her.

“I'm sorry, Thane.”

“There is no need to apologize. He will come when he is ready.” He glanced at the data pad in Tali's hand, desperate for a change in conversation. “What do you think of the book?”

It was Kaidan who had brought a copy of Shepard's favorite book and begun to read to her. The others had gladly taken up the task. Despite his grief, Thane had found some amusement in watching Javik, though he had complained constantly about the book's narrative. ( _“This is one of the great works of human literature? A book about evil jewelry? Why do these fools hold on to this weapon for 20 years? Why are they always singing?_ ) Even Admiral Hackett had come to sit with her.

“I don't know. Kaidan said this is her favorite?” He nodded. “It is too close for comfort. Why would her favorite book be about a war against an ancient evil?”

He could not help but smile. “I had the same reaction when she explained the plot to me. I do not think she ever thought she would see such times.”

“No, I guess not.” Tali sighed, setting aside the data pad. “I hate this. I just want her to wake up.”

“She will,” he said, forcing a note of confidence into his voice. “And once you have repaired EDI, we will all be able to celebrate our victory.”

“I hope so.” They sat in silence for a few moments until Dr. Chakwas walked through the door, food tray in hand. Tali stood. “I should get back to Engineering. Chief Adams and I are making progress on EDI.”

“That is good to hear. Thank you for staying with her.”

“Of course.”

As Tali left, Dr. Chakwas set the tray in front of him. He thanked her and ate, despite his lack of appetite. Glancing out the window, he saw Dr. Chakwas joint the rest of the crew lining up for their meal. Even through the thick glass, Thane could sense the silence that hung heavy over the Mess Hall. He wished to be out among them, his Siha at his side. Though he still found some human behaviors strange, he had come to cherish the evening meal, when the whole crew came together. Stories were shared and laughter echoed in his memories for the rest of the night. Now silence and grief were his companions in his vigil.

In the corner of his eye, Thane saw the lights dim in the Mess Hall, signaling the start of the night cycle. With a start he realized the room was nearly deserted. How long had he been lost in thought?  Only Kaidan and Lt. Cortez remained. They stood in the galley, shoulder to shoulder. Even at this distance he could see a smile on the Lieutenant's face. A hiss escaped him before he could stop it. Horrified, Thane stood and toggled the window controls that darkened the MedBay windows for privacy. The two of them did not deserve his misplaced anger.

Settling back into his chair, Thane took a deep breath, blinking back tears. He needed to keep better control over himself, but as the days passed, it became harder to do. He knew this feeling well. The gnawing emptiness that had driven him to hunt Irikah's killers. Yet there was nothing to fight. The Reapers were gone.

What good was their victory if his Siha was not here to share in it?

Tears slipped down his cheeks as he took her hand again, clutching it between both of his. “Siha, please, it is over. The Reapers have been defeated. The crew waits for you to return to us.”

The words had become his nightly mantra.

“Please come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I once read of a mod that ignore everything after the beam in Mass Effect 3 and had the crew rescuing Shepard. I only play console and google is giving me nothing, but I decided to roll with it.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far!


End file.
